gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Martin Madrazo
Mexican |family = Patricia Madrazo (wife) Javier Madrazo (cousin) Natalia Zverovna (mistress) |affiliations = Madrazo Cartel (leader) |vehicles = Black Baller White Fusilade |voice = Alfredo Huereca }} Martín Madrazo is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The head of his own Mexican-American drug Cartel, Madrazo is a powerful and wealthy businessman settled in Los Santos with his wife, Patricia. During the events of Grand Theft Auto V, he forcefully hires co-protagonist Michael De Santa following an incident that costed him millions of dollars. In both of his appearances, Madrazo was voiced by Alfredo Huereca. Biography Background At some point in his life Madrazo became the head of the most ruthless Mexican narcotic gangs in the Los Santos area. Due to his status, he has been summoned to several court cases involving his gang activity, but has not yet been convicted as any witnesses willing to testify were silenced. Martin is the husband of Patricia Madrazo, and by 2013 they are married for 30 years; however, Martin mistreats and cheats on her, having an affair with a Russian woman named Natalia Zverovna. Events of GTA Online Madrazo is one of the people hiring the protagonist for their jobs and tasks. Once the player reaches rank 18, Madrazo phone-calls him/her, introducing himself and the Gang Attacks feature, telling the protagonist to destroy his rivals' hideouts. Following the first mission for Madrazo, the protagonist meets Martin in person, near his mansion. Afterwards, Martin starts giving the protagonist various missions, often asking him to eliminate rivals and other threats on his business. Events of GTA V Meeting De Santa Madrazo first appears when Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton pull down his mistress' deck, which a tennis coach who had been cheating with his wife, Amanda, had been hiding on. Madrazo's mistress takes the phone from the coach, who is telling Michael that it was not his home that was destroyed, and Natalia tells De Santa that Madrazo gave the "green light" - a hit - on him. Franklin Clinton holds the hitmen off as Michael drives back to his mansion, but Madrazo appears soon after. He takes Franklin's ID and tells Franklin to give Michael a background on him, telling Michael that he was a "legitimate businessman wrongly accused of leading a Mexican narcotics gang", and Madrazo beats Michael with a bat before leaving. Once Michael pays him for the damages and destruction of the house, Martin shows some gratitude and is pleased that Michael kept his word. Employing De Santa and Philips A while later, Martin calls Michael for a job, driving to his rancho in Vinewood Hills. Also with Michael was Trevor Philips, who had a crush on Patricia. Madrazo told them that he needed his cousin Javier killed because he was thinking of testifying against Madrazo, so he set up a gun in the hills, which would be used to shoot Javier's plane down. Afterwards, Trevor returned to Madrazo's home with some sensitive files retrieved from the plane wreck and when Martin refused to pay him, he first cut Madrazo's ear off, before stealing his wife and car and driving off to Trevor's trailer, where he and Michael stayed for a short time. In order to prevent Martin from killing him and Trevor, Michael retrieved an Aztec fertility statue from a sunken container and gave it to him as a peace offering (knowing that Martin was fond of such artifacts, having seen several of them in his house). After this point he is not heard from again however his wife will make two phone calls to Trevor each time speaking to him only briefly before saying she has to go because Martin is coming. Character Personality Martin is often described as a psychopath because of his short temper and his ruthless methods of dealing with people whom go against him. Despite this, he shows gratitude to Michael when he paid for the house and despite their rocky beginnings, Martin trusted Michael enough to employ him. Martin seems to respect people who respect him back as seen in GTA Online, where he will be friendly towards the protagonist and calls them his friend if the job he gave was completed successfully. Not doing a job for Martin in GTA Online for a period of time will result in angry phone calls from him. Mission appearances ;GTA V *Marriage Counseling * Fame or Shame (Post-mission message) *Caida Libre (Boss) *Minor Turbulence (Post-mission phone call) *Paleto Score Setup (Post-mission phone call) *Monkey Business ;GTA Online *Out of Court Settlement (Boss) *Death From Above (Boss) *Check Out Time (Boss) *The Los Santos Connection (Boss) *Stick Up the Stickup Crew (Boss) *Grab Your Ballas (Boss) *Water the Vineyard (Boss) *Mixed Up With Coke (Boss) *Dry Docking (Boss) *Editor and Thief (Boss) *Cleaning the Cat House (Boss) *Holed Up - Burton (Boss) *Extradition (Boss) *Show Me the Monet (Boss) *Judging the Jury (Boss) *Defender (Boss) *Rooftop Rumble (Boss) *Trash Talk (Boss) Trivia *His phone number is 346-555-0188. *He buys the house for his mistress during the events of GTA Online. *After Patricia is kidnapped, Martin calls Trevor, threatening his life and is clearly very angry with him. However, when Trevor returns Patricia to him, he appears to be afraid of Trevor. This is likely because, in the same scene, it is shown Trevor apparently bit off Martin's ear last time he was near him. *Before Lester settles Madrazo's hatred for Michael and Trevor, the players will not be allowed to enter Los Santos as either. If one of them disobeys, Madrazo will send unlimited henchmen to "waste" the player. Franklin, however, is free to enter Los Santos at this time. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Mission givers Category:Gangsters Category:Gang leaders Category:Characters in GTA Online